


Innies a big boy

by ZhengXu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, M/M, Mouth Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Summary: I.N finally breakes after being provoked about a wet dream he had
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Innies a big boy

its 10;45 am and I.N was woken up by his normal bad dreams, hes a vivid dreamer it usually very bloody and graphic almost all the time, it doesn't really bother him other than the fact it usually always goes to his dick, hes not a sadist, atleast he thinks hes not but he would never go to a psychiatrist to figure it out.

so he assumes hes not, he tucks his dick into his sweatpants and gets out of bed, they have a long day ahead and he cant afford to masturbate right now, his members always see him as sweet little I.N the maknae, and he is in his every day life but his sex life (That's non existant) is definitely dark and twisted. that's how he likes it though, which is also why he doesn't let his members hug onto him, hes not straight, having a man under him would turn him on, so he avoids his members touches.

so like any day, hes up he makes himself breakfast the other members are eating too, and they get started on their schedules, filming a music video and also doing photo cards, its gonna take a few hours so he drinks an energy drink and all the members head off to the site they will be filming at, he has some time to take a nap on the drive cause its a 2 hour drive.

and it happens. another dream, seungmin under him blood dripping down his mouth as I.N bit his lip until the skin ripped. the moan that comes out of seungmins mouth making I.N want to pound him into the mattress until Seungmin is screaming for I.N to stop cause it hurt too much but he loved it. the way Seungmin moaned his name, begging him to stop cause his dick was too sensitive. 

And he was woken up, the car was stopped and they were at their destination. I.N looked around hazy, his skin pale eyes puffy and a red spot on his cheek from his head laying against the car door. Seungmin had the door open, him halfway in the vehicle, half out as he was reaching inside to wake up I.N with a soft pat on the thigh. 

his soft "Innie, wake up~" in his cute singsong voice. and....I.N visibly hard...full on bonor poking at his pants for everyone to see..

and seungmin definitely saw. with a small smirk and then him climbing out of the car waiting on I.N outside the van.

so I.N once again tucked it all away and focused on getting out of the car to see seungmin waiting with his back against the van. "So who was it?"

"What do you mean?" I.N replied looking away from seungmin, Seungmin pointing down to his pants "What girl were you dreaming about? was she hot?"  
"Oh uh, yeah sure right, yeah" I.N looked down and walked off to join the group "Hey its just a joke, its fine you don't have to say, it happens to everyone Innie" seungmin followed beside him trying to be supportive, with alittle walking they caught up with the members, I.N being quiet majority of the day.

Seungmin tried his best to get I.N alone whenever he could so he could tease him. and he did, he got I.N alone while the others were off on break eating after finishing half the recording. 

Seungmin put an arm over I.N's shoulder pulling him close "So did she have big boobs?" Seungmin teased Ruffling I.N's Hair, I.N getting annoyed and pushing Seungmin againt the wall pinning him between his hands earning a gasp seungmin staring at him with his puppy eyes, "you really wanna know what they looked like?" "His name is seungmin I had him up under me, His lips bleeding from me biting his soft lips too hard cause I wanted to taste him." "The way he moaned my name, begging me to stop..." I.N's lips releasing hot air on seungmins neck sliding a hand down to his waist "That's who I was dreaming about" I.N looked right into his eyes.

"You know how hard it is for me to not destroy you? Youre a like a little puppy begging to be played with. Genuinely innocent, just waiting to be used" 

Seungmin was shaking, he was completely lost, confused about everything he was hearing "I-I have to go" seungmin said and ran off leaving I.N there in the hallway 

after some awkward eye contact and long hours of filming they were headed back home, and since seungmin rode the same van there they rode the same van back

"Im sorry" I.N started "I shouldnt have said that stuff, that's stuff I should have kept to myself" he said looking out the window Keeping his body as close to the car wall as he could. after a long silence seungmin unbuckled his seatbelt and slid into the middle seat to be closer to I.N, He slid his hand down between I.N's thighs  
"Seungmin? what are you doing" I.N said looking down at his hand between his thighs, Seungmin looking up at I.N with his puppy eyes "You said you wanted to destroy me so do it" He said softly pulling the curtain that separates the front and back seats 

I.N immediately pulled Seungmin onto his lap, 'youre sure about this?" I.N said putting his hands on Seungmins waist "Yes sir" Seungmin replied gently against I.Ns ear making I.N drop his head back at the way seungmin sounded calling him Sir "Fuckk you sound good" I.N said and pulled Seungmins face to his own "Whats youre pain tolerance?" "Very high" Seungmin replied and I.N instantly smashed their mouths together in a rough kiss biting down against his lip, Tearing the skin "You tell me when you wanna stop" I.N said watching as the blood dripped and smudged while Seungmin was responding "Yes...sir" he cocked his head teasingly rubbing the blood against I.N's face and on his lips, Seungmins Blood stained lips staining I.Ns with them. 

"Get on your knees, in the floor board. now." Jeongin said pushing seungmin down off his lap, "can you hold your gag reflex? I play rough" he said looking down at him, seungmin looking up and nodding. I.N unzipped his jeans pulling out his half hard dick stroking it infront of seungmins face, him waiting patiently, I.N rubbing the tip against seungmins lips "Now suck baby boy" He said using his dick to part Seungmins lips, him immediately taking his dick into his mouth and going all the way down slowly, his throat adjusting to having something big down it, after a few seconds I.N started to move, slowly, hearing the small gags he was trying to suppress. 

"Let it out slut" I.N picked up his pace holding seungmin still by his hair, face fucking him. Seungmin couldn't help but let out a louder muffled moan how I.N was treating him like he was just a toy, the way seungmin couldn't move his head while the younger was ramming his dick down his throat. he loved it, I.N pulling out and holding seungmin harsly by his jaw against the back of the seat while I.N spit on him pulling his head back onto his dick tightening the grip on his hair "Taking it like a good cock slut huh?" I.N said forcing his face down and holding it there his other hand choking him roughly to make the walls of his throat tighter on his dick, seungmins nose up against his pelvis just letting I.N use him seungmin looking like a wreck, his bright red lips and blood dripping down his chin mixed with the cut, spit and cum. "Fuck you look hot taking my dick like this" "What a good boy" I.N said pounding into his throat a few more times before he pulled out and jerked off infront of his face, "Open up bitch, swallow my cum" He said Jerking Seungmins head back, and holding his dick against the cut, coming into his mouth, seungmins cut stinging at the salty come but swallowing anyway, licking the rest off his lips, little bruises forming around seungmins neck where I.Ns fingers were. Seungmins sweet little eyes looking up at him proud of himself with a little smile on his face.

I.N helped clean seungmin up Apologizing multiple times "was I too rough? You can tell me ill be softer next time" he said running his finger through seungmins hair who was sitting next to him again "No its okay I like rough" he replied playing with the cut on his lip with his tongue "You can do more blood play next time ill be okay" Seungmin replied winking at I.N, And soon after Seungmin fell asleep against him, I.N whispering to him about how adorable he is and then falling asleep himself.


End file.
